I Love My Fake Girlfriend
by RoseyR
Summary: Len asks Rin to become his fake girlfriend in order to get his ex girlfriend to leave him alone, but what happens when Len takes advantage of Rin being his girlfriend? RinxLen
1. The Plan!

**I had this idea when I was sleeping and when I read a couple fanfics with Rin and Len being friends, and they kiss to help with their situation, blah blah blah, you get the idea~**

**Hope you'll like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, or else all the fanloids we know and love would be official characters~**

**Note: This will mostly be written in Len's P.O.V. cause for some strange reason, I can think what Len thinks that and I like writing in Len's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan!**

* * *

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

What is that noise!?

I took the covers off my head and find my cellphone ringing.

"Who would be calling me at this hour?" I said to myself. I picked up my phone and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"Look, whoever this is, I'm not interested in buying, or if this is a prank call, nice try dude," I said.

"Oh Len, you and your jokes~" a familiar voice said.

"Neru? why are you calling me, especially at this hour?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I would ask you if you are free tomorrow, and I couldn't wait till morning, so I thought I would call you right now, so are you free for a date tomorrow?" Neru asked.

"D-date? Neru, we broke up weeks ago, so asking me on a date with you would not define the definition of a breakup," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh Len Len Len, you and your awful jokes, I'll come by at your house around 12, see ya later, love~" Neru said, then she hung up.

I laid there frozen, with the dial tone to continue making it's noise.

"...The heck just happen?!"

_**Later~**_

Oh god oh god oh god! what am going to do! Neru is still not over us, and breaking it to her twice is even more terrible than breaking it to her the first time! what am I going to do! I don't want to get back with Neru, sure she's a nice girl and all, but that texting problem is a down fall, and she's a bit too obsessive over me! heck! she won't even let me hang out with my best friend in the whole wide world anymore!

...Best friend...

I got it!

I quickly got my phone and dialed the only person I know will help me.

Rin Kagane.

I waited until her voice was on the other end.

"Len? why are you calling me?"

"Yeah, hi to you too," I said.

"Sorry...um...hey, so why are you calling me?"

"Listen Rin, I need your help with something," I said.

"You need my help, even though you know you haven't talked to me ever since you dated that Akita girl," Rin stated.

"I know I know, I've been a jerk to you, and I'm sorry, I did break up with her a couple of weeks ago though, and I'm sorry I haven't talked to you after my breakup, I've been busy thinking and stuff, could you ever forgive me?"

"...Oh fine, I guess I can never be angry with you, so what do you need?"

"Please be my girlfriend."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Rin screamed, I had to put my cellphone away from my ear.

"Wait, hear me out, if you pretend to be my girlfriend, maybe Neru will back off and realize me and her aren't together anymore," I explained.

"I guess that could work, but why couldn't you ask someone else?"

"Well, Neru already knows Miku is dating Kaito, Luka is with Gakupo, Teto has Ted, Gumi is out of town for a family vacation, and Haku is Neru's best friend, she will tell Neru about the plan, so you're the only one I can ask, please Rin, do it for me, your best friend in the whole wide world!" I begged.

"...Mmmm...buy me bag of oranges and you got yourself a deal," Rin said.

"Deal! thank you Rin, now come over to my house, Neru will be coming here at 12," I said.

"Alright, be there soon, you really owe me big time for this," Rin said.

"Yeah yeah, okay see you later," I said.

I then hung up and waited for Rin to get here.

I hope this plan works!

_**Later~**_

I heard the doorbell ring, that must be Rin.

I opened the door to see my best friend...but she looks...different.

Her hair looks shinny than ever, her eyes were really adorable, her skin looks so soft, and her lips are so...kissable.

"...Um...you gonna let me in or are you going to continue spacing off."

"W-what? oh right! um...won't you come in!" I said.

"Oh, what a gentlemen you are," Rin mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny, so...you ready for my plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, hopefully it works, if not, then I pretended to be your girlfriend for nothing," Rin said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, I looked through the peephole and saw Neru.

"She's here, get ready," I said.

"Gotcha," Rin replied.

I opened the door and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey Neru," I said.

"Hi Len-kun, ready for our-" Neru then saw Rin behind me, and got a bit angry. "What is she doing here?"

"Yeah...I have to tell you something," I said. I the walked towards Rin and put my arm around her. "Me and Rin are dating."

"...WHAT!? h-how could you cheat on me! especially for someone like... like...her!" Neru exclaimed.

"Now Neru, like I said, we broke up weeks ago, I'm not cheating on you since we're not dating anymore," I said.

"...I...I...I don't believe you, I bet your just trying to make me jealous, yeah that's it, you and Rin aren't really dating," Neru claimed.

"No, we're totally in love!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yep! I love Rin and she loves me!" I said.

"Prove it then," Neru ordered, she crossed her arms and waited for us to prove we are dating.

This won't end well.

"Um...sure!" I said.

Without thinking, I put my arms around her waist and hugged her, I then rested my chin on top of her head, without another thought, I took a deep breath and smell her hair.

Huh...who knew Rin's hair smells so...good, I want to smell her hair more often.

I then quickly let go and look at Neru, hoping she buys it.

"Well, now you know me and Rin are dating," I said.

"Not quite yet, friends can hug each other, you gotta prove it another way," Neru said.

Damn it, she's right. Come on Len, what else can you do to prove to her you and Rin are dating?

I didn't know what happen, but I grabbed Rin's shoulders and lean down towards Rin's face.

"Sorry for this," I whispered. I lean in and kissed her lips.

Oh...wow...they are so soft and warm, they are also so addicting, I want to kiss her forever. I wish I could deepen the kiss, but Rin would suspect something if I did.

Wow, I had a kiss like this before, not even with Neru, what's this feeling deep inside my chest?

"...Okay okay! you prove your point, I guess you two are dating..." Neru said.

I quickly pulled away, and tried to hide my blush. I then cleared my throat.

"Um yeah, so Neru, I hope you understand, you and I are over, but we can still be friends," I offered.

"..." Neru didn't say anything, she stormed out of my house and slammed the door closed.

"Well...that went well right Rin?"

"Um...yeah..." Rin said while her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Well, thanks again for doing this for me, I appreciate it," I said.

"Don't mention it, though the whole you kissing me part was surprising," Rin said.

"Y-yeah sorry, but it was the only way to convince her," I said.

"I get it, let's just...never mention it again," Rin said.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well then, I better go home, I need to do some work at home, so I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, we can hang out like we usually do," I said.

"Yeah...well, see ya," Rin said. She then left my house and headed home.

"...Bye..." I muttered.

I closed the door and lean against it. What is wrong with me? why do I feel weird with Rin all of a sudden?

...I think I'm in love with my best friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy that chapter, and I hope you'll like this story as much as I'll enjoy writing it.**

**See ya guys next time!~**

**Review~**


	2. My Fake Girlfriend!

**Welcome to chapter 2! I'm so happy a lot of you guys like the story, but I have realize some of you thought this story was rush, well, technically it's not, cause Len is supposed to fall in love with Rin on the first chapter. I'll Explain.**

**You see, Len does have a minor crush on Rin, which he'll explain in this chapter, but when he sees her again after his breakup with Neru, his crush starts growing, and become a love for Rin, which is why I made Len fall in love with Rin in the last chapter, not only that, but Len falling in love with Rin is part of concept of what's going to happen in this story, you see, since Len loves Rin, he wants to make Rin his girlfriend, but without Rin knowing he wants them being girlfriend and boyfriend for reals, so pretty much what will happen in this chapter, won't tell you since you guys can just read it yourself, but anyways, this situation helps Len make Rin continue being his fake girlfriend, and later in the story, he pretty much takes advantage of this, and makes the whole fake girlfriend thing feel like he and Rin are really dating, so hope that helps you guys understand why I made Len fall in love with Rin in the first place, I need that to help me with what I'm trying to do with the story.**

**Okay, sorry for that huge explanation, now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Fake Girlfriend!**

* * *

Crap crap crap CRAP!

I can't believe I am in love with my best friend! okay, so maybe I knew she was sorta...pretty when we were younger, and seeing her now...she looks gorgous...I mean really pretty! ...who am I kidding, I like her before I even knew I like her, but crap! what am I going to do! I can't just say, 'Hey Rin, wanna be my girlfriend and live happily ever after?' especially since I haven't talked to her for a while, but that kiss...I wish we could do it again...

"Ugh! I'm such a loser!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Why are you a loser, Len-kun?"

"Wah! oh it's you Lenka, how many times do I have to tell you not to come into my room without knocking first," I reminded her.

"Ah, Len-kun is no fun...and is a big meanie~" Lenka said in a childish manner.

"Will you stop talking like that, you're the eldest sister, so you should talk like an actual big sister, who I should remind you, is going to colledge soon," I pointed out.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you and mom and dad, but that doesn't mean I can't act like this before I go~" Lenka said.

"Yeah whatever..." I laid on my back and stared blankly at the cieling.

"...What's wrong Len?" Lenka said in her responsible sister voice.

"...Nothing," I lied.

"You know I know when you're lying Len-Len, now tell me what's up," Lenka ordered.

"...Fine...it's about...Rin..." I admit as I sat up again.

"Oh, your little girlfriend?~" Lenka teased.

"S-she's not my girlfriend! ...well...I wish she was anyways..."

"Ah, I see, you have girl troubles, tell big sis what happened," Lenka ordered.

"Alright, well...you see, earlier today, while you, mom, and dad went out, Neru was coming over-"

"Your ex girlfriend!" Lenka exclaimed.

"Yeah...her, and well, she was still hung up on me, so in order for her to realize that me and her are over...I sorta asked Rin to be my...fake girlfriend..."

"Huh...let me guess, Neru asked you to prove Rin was your girlfriend, so what you did was do some cutsey, romantic stuff in front of her, and one of them was you kissing Rin, which felt like magic to you."

"...Yeah...exactly...how did you-"

"You're talking to a girl who watches romantic shows on t.v."

"Right, so yeah...and after that kiss...I felt like I wanted to kiss Rin again, and I realized that I really like Rin, so yeah...that's why I'm moping around and calling myself an idiot..."

"...Poor Len-kun, don't worry, maybe one day, you'll get the courage to ask Rin out and you guys will be happy! or maybe Rin will realize she likes you and ask you out, it's still a win win," Lenka said.

"Yeah, like Rin would actually admit she has a crush on me, remember when we were younger and you were babysitting us, Rin didn't admit she was the one who drew on the walls, even though we knew it was her handwriting," I said as I remembered that day.

"Oh yeah, you guys were so cute back then~" Lenka gushed.

"So we were cuter than your boyfriend?"

"Rinto-kun is cute, in my boyfriend way, but you guys were cute as adorable kids way," Lenka explained.

"Yeah yeah...but still...what am I going to do?"

"You just gotta wait I suppose," Lenka suggested as she patted my back and started leaving my room.

"...Guess I'll wait then..." I said.

I laid back down on my bed and started going to sleep.

Oh Rin, I wish we could be a couple somehow...

_**Later~**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing in the middle of the night...again!

"Hello?" I said a bit drowsy.

"Hey Len-Len~"

"Neru! why are you calling me? I thought I told you that me and...Rin are dating," I said.

"Well, you see, I went by Rin's house and talked to Rin's older brother, Rinto, and he told me that you and Rin are not dating, so I guess you really were trying to make me jealous, but I forgive you Len-Len," Neru said cheerfully.

Well thanks a lot Rinto...

"But...but...me and Rin...are dating!" I lied.

"Well if you two are, then why did Rinto said you guys weren't?" Neru asked.

"Well...you see..." come on Len, think of something! "we...didn't tell our families yet!"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah, you see, me and Rin started dating recently, and well...you know, we didn't want to tell our folks yet till...later..." I lied.

"...Prove it then, I want to see you and Rin do all the things couples do," Neru demanded.

"W-what! wouldn't that be awkward, especially since you'll be watching us all the time, and we can see you?"

"No, you see Len-Len, I will see you, but you guys won't see me, I'll be hidden, or disguise myself when I have the time, which also means you guys won't even know if I'm spying on you or not, so you guys better prove you two are dating, even if I'm not watching you that day, so be prepared," Neru explained.

I gulped and got nervous.

"Um...okay..."

Really? if you just tell her you don't want that, then maybe she'll leave you alone!

Then again, she might continue being hung up on you and you'll have an obsess girl all over you for the rest of your life till you die...

Gah! why can't my life be normal!?

"Okay then, I'll start watching you guys in the afternoon, bye Len-Len~" Neru said as she hung up.

I closed my phone and started panicking.

"GAH! what am I going to do!" I exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake my family.

Come Len, think...THINK!

Maybe you can ask Rin to be your girlfriend again.

What!? she'll never agree!

Maybe, but with enough persuasion, you'll get what you want! Rin being your girlfriend, even if she's faking it~

No no and a million times no! I won't do it!

But you'll get to spend a lot of time with her practically everyday, and sometimes alone if Neru doesn't show up~

...That's true...but s-still! I can't do it.

You'll get to kiss her pretty much everyday~

...Alright, I'll do it!

picked up my phone again, and started dialing Rin's number.

"Hello?" Rin said in a drowsy voice.

"Hey Rin!" I said cheerfully.

"Len? do you have any idea what time it is!?" Rin exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said to Neru a couple of minutes ago," I said.

"...Let me guess, Neru called because she asked my brother if we were dating, and he said no, and she realized we lied and is continuing to bother you, and you need my help once again," Rin said.

"...Yeah...exactly, how did you-"

"Come on Len, even if I can't see your face, the tone of your voice says it all," Rin said.

"Ha ha, anyways, can you help?" I pleaded.

"...Alright, what do I have to do?" Rin asked.

"Well, Neru told me you and I have to act like a couple until Neru is convinced that we are dating, and she said there will be days where she's not going to spy on us, so we will be acting like a couple for no reason," I explained.

"Does it have to be everyday? I mean I like hanging out with and all, Len, but I do have things I gotta do on my own," Rin said.

"Don't know, I'll ask Neru, anyways, thanks Rin, for agreeing, you're a life saver."

"More like your personal superhero, well...goonight Len."

"Night," We both hung up, and I laid back down.

Wow, Rin is amazing, she actually agreed, and without a fight! ...does that mean she likes me?

No of course not, she likes me as a friend...but I guess a guy can dream...

Hopefully Neru will never find out that Rin is my fake girlfriend...

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, next one will be the start of Rin and Len's fake relationship! so stay tune~**


	3. Fake Date!

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus for the past couple of weeks! I've been busy with school and life, so sorry for not updating that much! I'll try my best to update, if I feel like it, so yeah!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Reminder: Remember, this story is written in Len's P.O.V., just in case you guys forgot~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fake Date!**

* * *

It was exactly 9 a.m. and I'm waiting patiently for Rin to come over for out _fake_ date. Emphasis on the word "fake".

I then hear the doorbell ringing and I knew it was Rin. I quickly open the door to see Rin in all her beauty.

"...Um...you okay? cause your drooling a bit," Rin said.

I quickly got out of my daze and wipe the drool from my mouth.

"Uh sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's alright...but what were you thinking about? were you thinking of something pervy?~" Rin teased/

"What! no I wasn't!" I exclaimed, even though it was half true, I did imagine Rin wrapping her smooth legs around me-

...Forget I said that...Hey! don't judge me! I am a teenage boy going through hormones and stuff!

"I guess it can't be help, after all, you are a teenage boy going through hormones and stuff," Rin said. Wow, we are perfect for each other, she said the exact words I just thought of.

"Yeah yeah, anyways I texted Neru earlier and she said we don't have to hangout with each other if one of us is that busy, and she'll know if we're lying about being busy," I informed.

"Gee, how kind of her," Rin said sarcastically.

"Hey at least we get to spend time with each other like the good old days," I cheered.

"...Still not worth it."

"Oh come on!"

"Kidding," Rin laughed. "Anyways let's go, I sorta saw Neru following me when I was coming over here."

Well that's comforting, and if you haven't guessed it, I was being sarcastic.

"Let's go then."

_**Later~**_

Through our day, we head to the park to feed the ducks at the pond, even though one of them started pecking at me and Rin just stood there laughing her butt off, then we went to get some shave ice, I of course got my all time favorite flavor, banana, while Rin got her favorite flavor, orange.

Hmm...maybe if I bought some orange products, she'll be attracted to me!

Nah, she'll suspect something is up if I do that.

We then headed to the mall to buy the new games we wanted to get.

As we walk around the mall, I saw a familiar golden-blonde haired girl.

Crap! I almost forgot about Neru, we gotta prove to her that we are dating.

Geez, so far she's not that great at hiding herself, I was actually worried we would screw up and not be able to see her spying at us.

Without another second, I quickly grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her closer to me.

Her face became flushed, probably from embarrassment, I whispered into her ear the reason for my action.

"Neru is right there, don't worry," I whispered into her ear.

My lips lightly brushed against her ear, and I felt a electric current, I wonder if Rin felt it too.

Rin just nodded and we continued walking while holding hands.

As we continued walking to the game store, I heard some adult saying how cute we were. I think Rin heard them cause her face started to blush again.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at how cute Rin can be.

We finally made it and went in, we then saw our close, Miku.

"Hi you two love birds~"

Okay, let me tell you a bit about Miku, Miku works at the game shop in the mall, she goes to our high school, we became friends with Miku on the first day of high school, and well, she always calls us a couple, for some reason, she always knew there was chemistry between us, and not because me and Rin are always partnered up in chemistry class, oh no, she is almost like a love seeker, she can always tell when two people are the perfect match.

"Ugh, Miku, I would tell you we're not a couple if it wasn't for Neru being close by," Rin whispered.

"Huh? what does Neru have to do with anything?" Miku asked.

"We'll explain," we said in unison.

One long and detailed explanation later!

"...You two got yourselves in a huge mess," Miku giggled.

"Hey don't blame me, blame mister banana head over here," Rin pointed at me.

"It's not my fault my ex girlfriend is obsess with me!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say~" Rin said.

"Yeah yeah, Miku, can you get us that game we wanted," I asked.

"Alright, here you go," Miku said as she gave us the game, after we paid and were about to leave, we heard Miku's voice.

"See ya later, love birds!" Miku shouted at us.

I started to blush, as well as Rin.

This was humiliating...though I wouldn't mind being actual love birds with Rin, oh Rin, I wish you could see my feelings for you.

Out of nowhere, Rin grabbed my hand, and I stood there frozen.

I look at Rin and gave her a questioning look.

"You know...Neru, she's close by remember," Rin said.

"...Right...Neru..."

We continued walking hand in hand, gosh, do couples feel like this when they hold hands, no wonder they like it.

_**Later~**_

We finally arrived at Rin's house and we were about to say our goodbyes until Rin kissed my cheek.

"Why did you-"

"You never know, Neru could still be there...see ya Len."

With that, Rin closed her door and I just stood there, shock.

I couldn't help but have a goofy smile on my face.

She kissed my cheek! she kissed my cheek! I'll never wash this cheek ever again.

Suddenly, I received a text from Neru.

**From: Neru**

**To: Len**

_Okay, you and Rin succeeded on day one, but don't think it'll be easier the next time, I purposely showed myself in order to lower your alertness, so watch out Len-kun, see you two together tomorrow._

I stared at the message for awhile, and I don't care how threatening it sounds, I actually don't care if Neru is practically spying on me and Rin everyday.

I Len Kagamine, am going to confess my love for Rin, even if I have to take advantage of all of this!

Better get ready for out "fake" date tomorrow.

* * *

**How was that? okay? sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes if there are some, I didn't have all my writing energy back yet, so yeah.**

**Review and stay tune for the next chapter! **

**See ya laters~**


	4. Let it Begin!

**How many days has it been since the last update!? I really apologize for not being so active in story writing, been busy busy busy! that and because I'm re-watching my all time favorite anime in the whole wide world! "Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai/Ren" I really love that anime, and it'll make me happier if they made a third season or at least an English dub of this.**

**Anyways, sorry again for not be so active, I'm trying, anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let it Begin!**

* * *

Okay, you can totally do this! you just gotta continue convincing Neru me and Rin are dating, while later on, I'll confess to Rin my true feelings and hopefully that will make Neru leave us alone for good, and I get to be with the girl I really want to spend my life with on the same day!

I prep myself for the day, I, Len Kagamine, will finally tell Rin my feelings for her!

"Len! come on! let's go already!" I heard Rin yell downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

"Gosh, your taking your time! and you boys complain we girls take a lot of time!"

"Well at least I'm not whining~"

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!"

"It better be nothing," Rin said.

I finally finished prepping myself and headed downstairs to see Rin in her beauty.

"Wow, you really are dress nicely this time, is it a special occasion?" Rin asked.

"Sorta, I thought I'd make myself look good, so Neru will think I'm doing something really special for you," I lied.

Truthfully, I really don't care whether Neru believes me and Rin are dating or not, all I care about is confessing to Rin and making this day special for the both of us, whether Neru is watching or not.

"Okay, well hopefully that works, cause all this pretending to be dating stuff might spread around, and I don't want anyone at school knowing about this," Rin said.

"Don't worry Rin, it'll be fine," I said.

It'll be fine because once I confess, me and you dating will come true! ...hopefully.

"Alright alright, come on, let's get date number two going now, I actually got a message from Neru saying she's going to hide better today, so I'm guessing her bad hiding from yesterday was on purpose," Rin said.

"Yeah, I got the message from her last night, I was going to tell you, but I knew it was late, and thought you didn't want to be bothered," I explained.

"It's alright, let's just go," Rin said.

We started heading out, today we decided to get some sweets at the new sweets cafe, then later we were going to the movies.

All I have to do now is find the right moment to confess.

"I'm thinking of trying the strawberry cake delight, oh but then I also want to try that new chocolate raspberry pie, hmm...what do you recommend Len?"

"Huh? what?"

"Ugh, you weren't listening to me were you," Rin said in an annoyed tone.

"What! no I just, I did heard you, I just didn't hear you...clearly..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so what do you recommend, the strawberry cake or the chocolate raspberry pie?"

"Hm...I don't know, maybe we'll figure it out once we get there," I suggested.

"Alright."

We finally reached the cafe, and already the place was packed.

"Jeez, it's almost like the whole town decided to come by the new cafe," Rin said.

"Yeah, hopefully we can find a table for ourselves," I said.

When it was finally our turn to order, I decided to get the chocolate raspberry pie and Rin got the strawberry cake. Luckily enough, we were able to find an available table near the window.

"Jeez, this place just open and it's already the most popular place to be," Rin said as she looked around.

"No kidding, hopefully they don't run out of cakes on their first week," I said.

"Or in the first few hours," Rin joked.

We both chuckled and started to taste the tasty desserts.

"Mm~ this cake is delicious!" Rin exclaimed.

"And this pie is really good," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, here, try some," I said as I cut a piece for Rin to try. She hesitated though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"...Well...you just...um...you just used that fork and well..."

What? ...oh...OH! she meant I almost gave her an indirect kiss. Hm...time to take advantage of this.

"Well you know, Neru might be watching right now, so you might as well suck it up," I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She suddenly started blushing, which was really cute, and took a bite of the pie.

"So...how is it?" I asked.

"...It's...delicious," Rin muttered.

"I knew you would like it," I smiled at how cute Rin was being right now.

Suddenly, I hear two girls sitting behind us talking about us.

"Aw, isn't that cute! they indirect kiss each other!"

"Yeah, it was almost like they were kissing just now!"

That sentence made me blush, and I'm guessing Rin heard it too since she was even more redder than before.

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

...Maybe now is the best time.

As I was about to say something, Rin stopped me.

"Here," Rin said as she held up her fork with a piece of her strawberry cake on it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"...Well...I thought it would be fair if I gave you an indirect kiss as well, and I also thought you'd like to try my cake," Rin explain as a tint of pink were on her cheeks.

I was shocked at the offer, but soon smiled, I opened my mouth slightly and took a bite.

"Mmm~ you're right, this cake is delicious," I said.

Rin's face became red again, and she quickly looked away.

"W-whatever!" Rin exclaimed.

The same two girls then started squealing.

"OMG! that was so cute!~"

"Sh! keep it down, or they'll hear us!"

Too late for that.

Guess I'll have to confess at the movie, at least there it'll be more quiet.

_**Later~**_

We reached the theaters and were waiting in line to get a ticket.

"Hm...Oh hey! there's a new horror movie! we should totally watch it!" Rin exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I heard this movie is really scary," I said.

"Please Len," Rin begged.

I couldn't help but agree.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're scared and want to go home," I said.

"Ha! coming from the guy, who wouldn't come out of the covers for an hour because he saw a horror movie?" Rin laughed.

"H-hey! I was six!" I exclaimed.

We went inside and were able to get the good seats.

I decided to look around to see if Neru is near.

"I don't see Neru anywhere," I said.

"Maybe she went home, or wearing a disguised," Rin said.

"Maybe, Neru was never a big of horror movies," I said as I turned around.

Before I turned around though, I did spotted a familiar golden blonde, wearing a...trench coat.

Really? she couldn't have gotten a better disguise than that?

Finally, the movie started, and so far everything was okay, until we saw the middle part.

"Wah!" Everyone screamed.

Oh god! why did I agree to watch this!? ...Oh yeah.

I looked at Rin next to me, and her eyes were wide and fear was spread over her face.

Yep, she's scared.

"Rin, are you okay? you wanna just go?" I asked.

"N-no, b-but if you w-want to g-go, then I g-guess we can," Rin stuttered.

I smiled, but soon screamed when there was another jump scare.

Everyone was so scared that some of them didn't stop screaming.

Suddenly, I saw Neru, in her awful disguise, run out of the room.

Guess she couldn't handle it.

"Hey, did you see that girl running out of here so fast?" Rin asked.

"Yep, guess she couldn't handle a horror movie," I said.

"Wow, if Neru was here, she would probably run just like her," Rin giggled.

"Oh most definitely," I inwardly laughed to myself.

Well, looks like I can't confess to Rin now, especially since we're both pretty scared at the moment.

When the movie ended, and we were walking home, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I wasn't able to confess to her.

"Today was...great," Rin said all of a sudden.

"I-it was?"

"Yeah, it was, ...well, I'll see you later Len," Rin said.

Before she went inside though, she suddenly kiss me on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie~" Rin said.

"Goodnight...darling," I said.

We wave each other goodbye, and I started heading to my house.

Okay, so today's confession was an epic fail...

Oh well, there's always tomorrow!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, see ya guys next time! laters~**


	5. Been Caught!

**Oh god! I'm so sorry for the long long long wait for chapter 5! I've been busy and gosh it's been havoc for me for a couple of weeks, but I'm good now and I can try getting back to writing stories!**

**Anyways here is chapter 5, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Been Caught!**

* * *

Okay Len! day two of your awesome plan to get Rin to like you! now all you gotta do is...something!

Okay okay! I don't really have a plan, but I'll probably think of something for today's date, so just relax and play it cool!

Yep, nothing can go wrong!

...I gosh I hope I didn't jinx it...

I heard the doorbell ring and immediately knew it was Rin, I quickly went downstairs to open the door until my sister opened it.

"Oh! good morning Rin-chan! I haven't see you for awhile! what brings you to our humble home?" Lenka asked.

"O-oh Lenka-nee, g-good morning! I'm here to see Len," Rin said while blushing.

"I see, it's so nice that you and Len-kun are hanging out again!" Lenka exclaimed.

"L-Lenka! don't you have to get more supplies for colledge?" I exclaimed.

"Hmph! party pooper," Lenka pouted.

"Just leave us alone!" I exclaimed.

"Alright alright, see you two later, and Len, make sure you be gentle with your _girlfriend~_" Lenka teased as she rushed out of the door.

My face became red as a tomato.

"B-baka! I'll make sure she pays for that!" I mumbled quietly to myself.

I then heard Rin giggling, which was the cutest noise I've ever heard.

"Don't go killing your sister, I really like her, and I know my brother is in love with her," Rin said, "Anyways, I actually know a place we can go today for a date."

"Where?"

"There's a carnival in town, and I managed to get two tickets, wanna go?" Rin asked.

I thought it through.

The carnival is one of the most romantic places to confess! maybe we can go on the Ferris Wheel, and I'll tell her how I feel! This is perfect!

"Yeah! let's go!" I exclaimed a bit too excitedly.

"Woah, calm down, it's just another fake date like any other, so you don't have to act too excited."

"Eh heh, um sorry..."

We then headed to this carnival, and it's going to be great!

When we reached the carnival, it was already packed with people, and it looks like everyone was having a good time.

I looked around and spotted a familiar teal colored hair.

"Miku? what are you doing here and behind that booth?" I asked.

"Well you see, the carnival wanted some help that were local in town to help them get the locals to stop by, and since I do need the extra money, I volunteered and here I am, working at the ring toss booth," Miku explained.

"Wow, sound fun," Rin asked.

"It's okay I guess, though I did found out the secret of the ring toss game," Miku whispered for only us to hear.

"Really? what is it?" I asked.

She gestured us to come closer and we took a step closer, and whispered to us the secret.

"You see, three of these bottles that are normal, while the rest are the tricky bottles, you gotta know which one of them is the normal bottle in order to get the prize," Miku whispered.

"Hm..." Without thinking, I took a dollar from my wallet and took the three rings, I then focused on the bottle to see which one were the normal ones.

I finally realized that there was one at the end, and two at the front, now I gotta carefully toss the rings in.

I did it!

"You did it!"

"Yay! congrats Len-kun, you win one of the prizes!" Miku exclaimed as she took a giant teddy bear and handed it to me.

"Well congrats Len, you did amazingly," Rin said.

I couldn't help but blush, I then decided to give the stuff bear to Rin.

"W-what?"

"Well, the boyfriend always give his girlfriend the prize, don't they?" I said.

"Touché, thanks Len," Rin said as hugged the bear.

"No problem," I said as I smiled.

We both stayed silent until Rin suggested we should go to the bumper cars next.

I was about to go until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What the heck was that?" Miku asked.

"What? I was just giving Rin the bear, you know to make it look like me and Rin are a couple for Neru," I said.

"Yeah, but what's with that awkward silence there, or the whole you looking at Rin a very long time, or the fact you two kept staring into each others eyes!?"

"A-again, it was all part of the act!" I exclaimed.

Miku continued to glare at me and then smiled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You're take advantage of your situation and using it to make Rin your girlfriend for reals," Miku said.

"...WHAT!? h-how did you find that out!?"

"It's quite obvious, and besides this kind of situation always happens!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah, in movies, but not in real life situations, even if I'm sorta using it..."

"Hah! you didn't deny it! which proves you are taking advantage of dating Rin! you've been caught!"

"Damn it! please Miku, don't tell Rin about this," I begged.

"I won't, but you should just tell Rin how you feel, I support you two all the way!" Miku cheered.

"I will, I just need to find a way," I said.

"That's still not a good excuse, now go to your Juliet, Romeo~" Miku teased as she lightly pushed me forward.

"Thanks Miku," I said.

"Don't thank me yet," Miku said.

With that, I went to the bumper cars to meet up with Rin, not realizing what Miku was planning for me and Rin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! also if you have any suggestions on what Miku should do for the next chapter, feel free to tell me them and I might add them to the next chapter!**

**Review and see ya later~**


	6. The Mischievous Miku

**Holy crap! how long has it been since I updated this story or actually been writing! I'm sorry everyone, I know you guys been waiting patiently for the next chapter, I'm sorry, I've been busy with school, my focus was mainly on my tumblr, Deviantart, and Youtube, I've been mainly focus on reading all the bookmarked fanfics I'm reading at the moment, and I just didn't have the motivation to actually write anything for awhile, in fact I was close into abandoning this story and my FanFiction account because of how little my motivation for writing was, but I realize I shouldn't stop doing this cause this might help me make creative stories in the future, so again, I'm sorry for the unexpected hiatus and let's continue on with the story!**

* * *

**The Mischievous Miku**

* * *

I finally reached the bumper cars where Rin was waiting, both me and her waited in line patiently.

"Geez, this line is very long, hope we get a chance to ride the bumper cars," Rin said.

"Yeah, but I guess we got to wait patiently, it's not like we can cut through the line and get the next available bumper car," I said.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of teal running passed us.

"The heck was that?"

"I don't know...but I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, we saw the operator of the bumper cars walking towards us and giving us two pieces of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You two have been chosen to get two free cuts in line passes, just show this to any of the workers around here, and you'll get to skip waiting in line," he said.

"Really!? wow, that was nice of whoever gave this to us!" Rin exclaimed.

"...Yeah...it is..."

"Well come on! I don't want to get any angry stares from the other people force to wait in line," Rin whispered as she hold on to my arm and dragged me to the front of the line.

Miku, whatever you are doing, I hope you actually know what you are doing.

Once the next available bumper car was up, me and Rin discussed on who should be driving and who should be on the look out for the other bumper cars. I ended up on look out duty and Rin is the driver.

"Just drive slowly okay Rin, cause I still remember the whole road roller incident," I said as I became nervous.

"Hey! I didn't see that kid! at least he's okay, and only got a few broken bones."

"Few! he had to wear a full body cast for two months!" I exclaimed.

"Psh! whatever, now come on and watch for other cars!" Rin ordered.

I sucked it up and we started driving around, trying to bump into other cars.

"Watch out for the green one!"

"Red car behind us!"

"Pink car ahead!"

Somehow we managed to dodge all the other cars and not once get bumped by them.

"Wow, we're doing pretty well!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we are!" Rin cheered.

She started grinning from cheek to cheek, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly, as if a current was coursing through our bodies, me and Rin started to look into each other's eyes. I didn't know how long we were looking into each other, but it felt like an eternity. I then felt my body leaning towards her, and my eyes started to close, I also saw Rin leaning towards me and closing her eyes as well.

We were so close, our lips almost touched.

_**Bam!**_

We suddenly felt our bodies push forward, we realized we got hit by a car, and what's worse is that it was driven by a five-year old girl.

"Well...you win some, you lose some, am I right?" Rin said as she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah...I guess..."

_**Later~**_

Throughout the day, me and Rin walked around the carnival and use the pass we got to be in the front of the line, but the majority of the day, we stayed silent, the only thing we would say to each other is a suggestion on what ride we should go on or if one us was hungry or tired. Ever since the bumper car incident, we just felt...awkward...

I don't like this feeling.

What's worse is the fact that everytime we get on a new ride or go to the food stands, Miku would be there and try to make us get closer.

Damn it Miku! you're making it worse!

Finally, me and Rin decided to go on one more ride, and it was the Ferris Wheel ride.

...Damn it...

This had to be the last ride we have to go to!? this has to be the most cliche romantic ride ever! especially when you know Miku is going to be involved!

"Well, come on on! the carnival is going to end soon and I want to ride on this one!" Rin exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me.

Once again, we used our pass and immediately got into the next available cart.

Once the door was closed and we started moving, I continued feeling nervous, what is Miku going to do this time? is she going to make the ride stop, so me and Rin will be high up?

I looked below to see if Miku was around, but I didn't see her, no teal hair, no twin tails, no leeks in her hand, no Miku.

Where is she?

"Len?"

"Huh?"

"You okay, why are you looking down?"

"Sorry, I was just...looking for someone..."

"Are you looking for Miku?"

"Huh! how did you-"

"Seriously, you aren't the only one who notice Miku being there everywhere we go," Rin said with a smirk on her face.

"Right..hehe..."

"...So...why are looking for Miku?"

"Haven't you notice, she's been trying to make us get closer..."

"...Oh..."

For some reason, Rin's face showed disappointment.

"Hey...you okay?"

"...Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course!"

"...I actually wanted you to be the one planning all of this."

...Wait what?!

"W-what?"

"Len...I wanted you to be the one trying to get to be closer, I don't want Miku to do that, even though it's nice of her, I'd really like you to do that for me..."

"Rin..."

"...I really like you Len!" Rin exclaimed as her face became totally red.

"...!"

"I don't know...maybe it was how cute you started to look...or maybe it was how kind you were...or maybe...just maybe it was when you kissed me..."

Rin started to shake and hid her face in her hands.

"Rin...I-"

Suddenly, the cart stopped moving, we were still in mid air, did Miku do this?

"Great! another one of Miku's plan, and I feel like idiot after this ridiculous confession!" Rin exclaimed as she continued hiding her face.

"...Rin...your not ridiculous..."

"Huh?"

"Rin...I...I..." Am I really going to do this? am I really going to confess to her? ...Len, you go to be a man! "...I really like you too! I like you a lot, before this stupid thing with Neru, before I even dated Neru, before we started drifting apart! I like you! I love you!" I exclaimed with all my heart.

"...Len-kun..."

I then sat next to her and hugged her body, her head rested close to my chest, her warm body making me feel relaxed a bit. We continued sitting there for awhile, until Rin looked up at me and moved her head forward.

She's kissing me!

I was surprised, but soon gave into the kiss. Finally, the ride started to move again, once we were back on the ground, we stayed silent for awhile, not saying another word, but we did hold hands while we were finding the exit.

"Hey, isn't that Miku?" Rin said as she pointed at the familiar teal haired girl.

"Yeah it is! uh wait here for a minute." I ran towards Miku to say my thanks for what she did.

"Miku! wait!"

"Hm?"

"Miku, I just want to say...thanks...thanks for your help, especially for the Ferris Wheel ride," I said.

"Ferris Wheel ride? I wasn't anywhere near the Ferris Wheel ride."

"...What?"

"Yeah, I was just finishing up on my duty and started changing our of my uniform and was getting my pay for day, I was no where near the Ferris Wheel ride," Miku said.

"Wait so you weren't...then...huh?"

"Looks like someone upstairs also agree that you and Rin are meant for each other~"

Miku grin and she said goodbye and started walking home.

"..."

I walked back to Rin and we both started heading home, I then explained about the whole Ferris Wheel accident to Rin.

"So Miku didn't do anything?"

"Guess not!"

"Well then...I'm happy," Rin said as she started blushing slightly.

I smiled at her cuteness and looked up into the sky.

Thank you.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy that, don't know when the next one will be up, but I'll tell you this, the next one might be the end cause like I said, I'm sorta losing interest in this story. So the last chapter, I will try my best to make it epic! anyways enjoy! and I also hope you guys have a happy Christmas/holiday (for those who don't celebrate Christmas ;3)**

**Bye!**


	7. I Forever Love My Fake Girlfriend!

**Holy crap! when was the last update!? god I'm sorry, but I've been trying to think of a story idea and finally got one, but then I got busy with school as well as stuff on tumblr, so yeah sorry about that!**

**Anyways here's the final chapter of this story, and let's hope it ends good!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**I Forever Love My Fake Girlfriend!**

* * *

It's been two weeks... TWO FREAKING WEEKS!

Neru still hasn't given up the whole thinking me and Rin aren't dating, even though we officially started dating since the carnival incident.

I still remember the sweet kiss me and Rin had together...

I need to call Rin.

_**ring ring**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ring ring**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hello?"

"Rin it's me."

"Well hello '_me'_."

"Rin enough with the jokes, we need to discuss on what we're going to do with Neru, we can't have our relationship with her spying on us every day," I said.

"I know Len, it's bugging me too...wait...actually I think I have the brilliant idea that might work," Rin said.

"Really? what is it?"

"You know how Teto is having her birthday party next week?"

"Yeah? so?"

"Well, Neru is going to be there, along with everyone of our friends, so how about we officially announce our relationship to everyone, then kiss each other, and soon Neru will see that me and you are dating~"

"...I love how you think Rinny-kins."

"Ha ha ha...don't ever call me 'Rinny-kins'...EVER," Rin said menacingly.

"Heh, uh...right!" I said nervously.

"Okay, so let's go over the details of our little plan here, shall we?"

"We shall."

And with that, we started our plan of getting Neru off our backs.

_**The Next Week~**_

Finally, never thought I'd be glad it the next week!

Anyways, I'm getting ready for Teto's birthday party.

"Gift...check...invite...check...tie...crap...where is it?"

"Looking for something?"

"Gah! geez Rin ever hear of knock-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Rin in her outfit, it's kinda weird seeing her in a dress...but she does look beautiful.

"..."

"...What? do I look weird, it was the only dress I could find at a short time," Rin said nervously.

"It's beautiful."

"...Sh-shut up..." Rin said while blushing red. "Come on, we need to be prepared for our plan."

"Got it, after Teto opens her presents, we tell everyone about us, and Neru will be leaving us alone," I said smoothly.

"Don't forget our little kiss plan~"

"G-geez Rin, whatever happened to the shy Rin?"

"Who said I was ever shy?" Rin stepped closer to me and pulled me towards her for a kiss.

I'm in heaven.

"Ahem."

We both pulled away when we heard my sister.

"What do you want Lenka?"

"I just came in here to tell you that we better get going," Lenka said with a sly grin.

"Alright, we'll be downstairs," I said.

"Don't take to long love birds!"

"LENKA!"

We heard Lenka giggling as she got our of my room.

"Well we better get going then," Rin said as she tied my tie.

"Thanks Rin," I said.

"No problem." Rin then kissed me on my cheek.

"Come on, we better go."

_**Later~**_

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! welcome to my party!" Teto screamed as she greeted us.

Teto then suddenly hugged us tight to our dislike.

"Teto! ...we need to...breathe!"

"Whoops! anyways, I'm so glad you guys are here, especially looking all lovey dovey~"

"You could tell?"

"It's kinda obvious."

"Well we're going to announce it soon, so keep it a low down okay."

"Will do Len-kun!"

Through out the day, we all been celebrating Teto's party, we all danced, did some karaoke, and had cake, soon it was the present opening.

"Okay everyone! it's time for me to open the presents!" Teto said cheerfully.

"It's almost time, Rin."

"Yep."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Neru!"

"Hi Len-kun...and Rin...anyways how's your fake dating plan going?"

"For the last time Neru, me and Rin are really dating, can't you get that?"

"Nuh uh! I'm not going to believe you until I see something that will make me believe you."

"Looks like we have to do it the hard way for you Neru."

After Teto finished opening all her presents, we gave her the signal that we were going to do it now.

"Oh um everyone, even though it's my birthday, I'd like to give the spotlight to Rin and Len-kun for a bit."

"Ahem, everyone we have an announcement...me and Rin are...dating!" I exclaimed.

"..."

"..."

Soon everyone cheered.

"Finally you two! we've been waiting for years!"

"Yay!"

"Whoohoo! go Rin and Len."

Everyone was congratulating us, all except for Neru, who looks like she was going to kill someone.

"Oh come on, just because you told everyone, doesn't mean it's true, I'd rather have more proof!"

"If you say so Neru." With that, I dipped Rin and kissed her fully on the lips.

This kiss actually felt stronger, more powerful. The other kisses were amazing, but this one had much more passion then I could ever imagine. I finally pulled away and look deeply into her eyes, they were fill with so much love that I just forgot about Neru, I forgot about the bunch of people in the room staring at us, I even forgot about eveything completely, all I could think of is just me and Rin.

"...Len-kun..."

"I love you Rin," I said.

"...Okay! fine I get it, you and Rin are for reals, you proved you point." I heard Neru say.

Soon I was out of my trance and looked around. Everyone had their phones out and grinning. Crap.

"Good Neru, you get it now, me and Rin are dating, so can you leave us alone?"

"...Fine, but doesn't mean I'm happy."

"You don't have to be, but can we still be friends at least?"

"...I guess I can do that." Neru then smiled, but went back to her natural scowling face. "Well? isn't this Teto's birthday party? let's party!"

Everyone did what Neru told them to and continued on with the party.

"Well my lovely fake girlfriend, shall me mingle?"

"Love to my fake boyfriend, and I love you too," Rin said as she kissed me on the lips.

"I'll forever love you...my fake girlfriend."

**The End!**

* * *

**Yay! it's over! now on to a new story in the future!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, favorite and review if you want! Bye!**


End file.
